Tamago (False Nimuro)
The being called Tamago, the False Nimuro, was created using the Egg of P'an Ku. Creation In 1165 the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro and the shugenja Kitsu Juri decided to use the Egg of P'an Ku, which had been found during the Fires of Toshi Ranbo by Akodo Ieshige. The doppelganger created was able to deceive Juri and Nimuro, and left the Kitsu Tombs as the Lion Champion. Nimuro was wrongly believed the copy and was imprisoned in the Tombs. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf War of Rich Frog The first decision the False Nimuro made was to step down the commander of the Lion armies in the City of the Rich Frog, Ikoma Hasaku, who committed seppuku to atone the dishonor. Ikoma Otemi was appointed as the new commander. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Champions of Bushido The False Nimuro sent the deathseeker Matsu Masutaro in a suicide mission. A monk had informed a bandit gang were near to destroy the village of Juujiro Mura. Masutaro and Ikoma Fujimaro had to come there to confirm if the bandits threatening the village were disguised mercenaries. Masutaro had to challenge the bandit leader, which normally would be refused, and they would cut Masutaro down where he stood. If the challenge would be accepted, Fujimaro would observe his technique to determine his clan affiliation. Champions of Bushido, Part One, by Shawn Carman Both Lion alongside other five samurai defended the Crossroad Village from the bandits and became the Champions of Bushido, Fujimaro was the Champion of Gi, and Masutaro the defunct Champion of Yu. Champions of Bushido, Part Three, by Shawn Carman Investigation of Fires of Toshi Ranbo In 1166 the False Nimuro brilliantly avoided another war with the Crane for the control of the Imperial City. After both clans were found to have failed to protect the city of the Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Doji Kurohito offered to patrol Toshi Ranbo with Crane guards alone, releasing the Lion guards for the War of the Rich Frog. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Manipulated by the Scorpion Clan Nimuro requested Otemi to secure Kaeru Toshi and take the fight to the Unicorn. Simple defense was insufficient to the Lion Champion. Otemi sent Matsu Kenji to seize a small village the Lion had lost to the Unicorn in the begin of the war, Sukoshi Zutsu, but the unit was destroyed. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Bayushi Kaukatsu manipulated the False Nimuro to throw his lot in the war, and told the Lion Champion that Yasuki Hachi, the Emerald Champion at the time, was dispatched to bring about the Imperial Edict to end the conflict. The doppelganger only desired total victory and marched with reinforcements to Kaeru Toshi, adding his personal presence to the combat. Death The known arrival of the Emerald Champion also gave a limited amount of time remaining to Moto Chagatai, who threw the bulk of his forces into defending Sukoshi Zutsu, that had become a staging ground for the entire Unicorn war effort. The False Nimuro readily met the Unicorn there. The doppleganger sought only wild battle, and ignored his subordinate Ikoma Otemi's efforts to bring a sense of tactics to the battle. He met the Khan in single combat while the battle raged around him, and Chagatai killed what he thought was Nimuro. Tamago's conduct in the battle was nothing like what Chagatai expected of the Golden Lion, however, and the Khan found the victory strangely hollow. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Six, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Aftermath The real Matsu Nimuro once he fled the Kitsu Tombs became a ronin and assumed the name of Tamago. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf See Also * False Hoturi External Links * Tamago (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Lion Clan Leaders